cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Carroll Lynch
John Carroll Lynch (1963 - ) Film Deaths *''Feeling Minnesota ''(1996) [Cop]: Killed by Dan Aykroyd in a shootout. *''Face/Off ''(1997) [Prison Guard Walton]: Beaten to death (off-screen) by rioting convicts after he causes Chris Bauer’s death; we only see him being overpowered by prisoners. *''Volcano ''(1997) [Stan Olber]: Sacrifices himself by melting into a stream of lava after he falls into it in order to save Valente Rodriguez (he manages to throw Valente to his fellow rescuers as he dies). *''Mercury Rising (1998) ''[Martin Lynch]: Shot in the head by L.L. Lindsey Lee Ginter after Lindsey shoots Kelley Hazen dead in the back. He dies after managing to call 911 before expiring (his body is later seen clutching a phone by Ginter, who then makes it look like a murder/suicide or a break in gone bad). *''Gothika (2003) ''[Sheriff Ryan]: Shot in the head by Halle Berry having been caught in a gas explosion and set on fire after he shoots at Kathleen Mackey’s ghost igniting the gas (his body is later seen as the fire dies down). *''Zodiac ''(2007) [Arthur Leigh Allen]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen); we learn of his death during the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''The Invitation (2015) '[Pruitt]: Head bashed in with a vase by Emayatzy Corinealdi, while Logan Marshall-Green looks on. TV Deaths *American Horror Story: Freak Show; Edward Mordrake Part 2 (2014)' [Twisty the Clown]: Soul taken with supernatural forces as a mercy kill by Wes Bentley after John tells Wes about his tragic past; his body is seen later on when Finn Wittrock discovers it. (For some of his scenes, John was missing a mouth) He appears with Wes as a ghost in the season finale 'Curtain Call' to claim Jessica Lange's soul. *The Walking Dead: Here's Not Here (2015)'' [Eastman]: Shot in the head off-screen by Lennie James to prevent reanimation after being bitten on the back by a zombie while defending Lennie. His grave is later shown. *''American Horror Story: Hotel: Devil's Night (2015)'' [John Wayne Gacy]: Appears as a ghost during the serial killer dinner party hosted by Evan Peters along with Lily Rabe, Seth Gabel and Anthony Ruivivar, having been executed by lethal injection years before the series takes place. Notable Connections Mr. Brenda Wehle Lynch, John Carroll Lynch, John Carroll Lynch, John Carroll Lynch, John Carroll Lynch, John Carroll Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by combustion Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by lava Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by soul stealing Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Death scenes by teen killer